So, how was the party?
by TaeHan
Summary: Yamanaka estaba segura de que si le decía que se lo había pasado muy bien, que había platicado un montón de cosas con sus amigas y que, incluso, había quedado para esa tarde en una cita con Naruto, solo avivaría el mal humor de Sasuke.


**¡Hola!**

 **Tal y como prometí, estuve desarrollando las rápidas ideas que venían a mi cabeza luego de terminar el fic anterior —que, si no lo han visto, pueden ir a mi perfil (xd). Esta vez vine con una pareja a la cual le quise dar un poco más de** _ **amorsh:**_ **el** SasuIno.

 **Hace mucho que venía planteándome hacerles otro fic a estos dos, pero el tiempo estuvo en mi contra en este mes. Si no eran las actividades de la** _ **universidad,**_ **eran los pedidos que me hacían por** _ **DeviantArt**_ **,** _ **Instagram**_ **y** _ **Tumblr**_ **TuT Lo peor es que no pude decir que no, porque sus pedidos eran demasiado tentadores (?).**

 **Pero, ¡en fin! Me alegra bastante volver aquí :D Quiero dedicar este fic a aquellas personas que les guste la pareja. Espero en verdad que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Ahora me callo un mes y nos vemos más abajo.**

 **¡A-burrrrr!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo he de usar sus personajes para hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos (?).

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está ambientado en un **Alternative Universe.**

* * *

Se centrará, sobre todo, en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Yamanaka Ino**.

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Yamanaka estaba segura de que si le decía que se lo había pasado muy bien, que había platicado un montón de cosas con sus amigas y que, incluso, había quedado para esa tarde en una cita con Naruto, solo avivaría el mal humor de Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **So, how was the party?**

* * *

— **E** ntonces, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Asustada ante la ronca voz que escuchó a sus espaldas, Yamanaka Ino pegó un brinco y dio un chillido cuando las llaves del apartamento se le cayeron al suelo. Se llevó esa misma mano al voluptuoso pecho que poseía, y la dejó justo por encima del lado donde su corazón se encontraba, ahora mismo, latiendo desbocado.

—Oye…

Respirando hondamente un par de veces para tranquilizar sus nervios, la mujer de cabellos dorados se dio media vuelta y dirigió sus ojos hacia una mirada totalmente oscura, entornada por la profundidad de un ceño realmente arrugado. Antes de abrir la boca, observó de soslayo el reloj de pared que colgaba justo por encima de un mueble que había al lado del _Genkan_ ¹ _,_ fijándose con mal disimulada sorpresa que la manecilla corta marcaba ya dos horas pasada la medianoche; apretó los labios e imitó a su acompañante, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces todavía despierto, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido apretó los puños y habló entre dientes—. Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

—No, tú no has respondido a _mi_ pregunta —Acercándose a él, Ino se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué sigues despierto? Tienes escuela, no deberías descontrolar tu horario.

Uchiha Sasuke no respondió a la interrogante de la molesta rubia que empezó a golpetear el piso con su pie, esperando impaciente a que dijese algo para justificar el por qué seguía despierto a altas horas de la noche, cuando debería de aprovechar bien las ocho horas de sueño recomendadas. Estaba _realmente_ cabreado, estaba harto, Ino seguía tratándolo como un niño. ¡Y él _ya no_ era un niño! Además, ella _tampoco_ le había respondido, ¡¿por qué ella sí podía desvelarse y él no?! Vale, que Yamanaka ya era una adulta que sabía lo que hacía, pero él también era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Sasuke-ku-…

—Olvídalo.

Sin más, el chico de cabellos oscuros se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación, escuchándose a los pocos segundos un fuerte portazo que, _implícitamente,_ anunciaba que estaba demasiado molesto y no quería que nadie se le acercase en esos momentos.

Ino se encogió de hombros y alzó una ceja, preguntándose por qué Sasuke, últimamente, se enfurecía con ella cuando salía a _parrandear_. Una que otra vez había asociado ese _inusual_ comportamiento a los típicos celos de una persona a la que se le priva la atención a la cual está acostumbrada, pero ella sabía que el Uchiha no era así. Sasuke siempre había sido un chico _bastante_ reservado e independiente, a pesar de su corta edad de doce años; sería ilógico pensar que le molestase el que ella no se encontrase en casa.

Hasta podría afirmar que a él le daba gusto no tenerla cerca.

Desde que tenía memoria, Yamanaka Ino había tenido bajo su cuidado al pequeño Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando su padre, Inoichi, le comunicó de la repentina muerte de sus amigos de toda la vida, Fugaku y Mikoto, se sintió destrozada; la madre de Sasuke siempre había sido tan amable y cariñosa con ella en su niñez, cuando la cuidaba porque su padre estaba _demasiado_ ocupado trabajando en la floristería familiar. Incluso le tuvo cierto aprecio al estoico Fugaku, pues, aunque no se llevaba mucho con él por su frío carácter, también tenía buenos recuerdos a su lado.

Pero Sasuke… ése era otra historia.

Con apenas dos años, el pequeño hijo de los Uchiha se había empeñado en joderla con la más mínima provocación. Si no era que lloraba con fuerzas cuando le tenía entre sus brazos, le jalaba el cabello o le golpeaba en los pechos, provocándole un dolor inmenso que se callaba con una sonrisa forzada, para no preocupar a su progenitor. Hasta la fecha, Sasuke siempre había sido un pequeño demonio con ella.

Por eso, que ahora él le demandase una respuesta acerca de su paradero, le parecía _inusualmente_ extraño.

* * *

—Ino.

—¿Hmm?

La susodicha se volteó con la sartén en mano, sin dejar de mirar de reojo los _hotcakes_ que estaba preparando para el desayuno de ese día. Al no escuchar ni una palabra, decidió regresar la sartén al fuego y apagó la hornilla, cogió un paño que estaba a un lado de los platos que utilizaría para la comida, y se secó al mismo tiempo que se giraba por completo, dirigiéndose hacia el pre-adolescente.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar, evitando tener contacto con la imagen de Ino; sus manos se apretaron en dos puños mientras intentaba infundirse fuerzas para emitir alguna palabra. No obstante, le fue imposible abrir la boca y exclamar la disculpa que, _obviamente,_ le debía a la rubia.

Por otro lado, Yamanaka observó al chico con una pequeña sonrisa. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Sasuke se enojara con ella, ni que le reclamara por cosas en las que él no tendría por qué tener voz ni voto; empero, cuando se le pasaba el cabreo a alguno de los dos, la hora de la disculpa le parecía _ciertamente_ divertida cuando era el turno del azabache.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

—Ino, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Atónita por la inesperada pregunta, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que recibiría una disculpa de su parte, la aludida se quedó en silencio sopesando su respuesta. Observando con detenimiento al menor, Ino se dio cuenta de que, _tal vez,_ esta vez no debía decir algo que le incomodase nuevamente; a diferencia de otras veces, _algo_ en el rígido semblante le hizo titubear de exponerle, con lujo de detalles, lo placentera que había estado la fiesta que su compañero de estudio, Uzumaki Naruto, había dado en conmemoración al término de los exámenes finales.

Yamanaka estaba segura de que si le decía que se lo había pasado muy bien, que había platicado un montón de cosas con sus amigas y que, incluso, había quedado para esa tarde en una cita con Naruto, solo avivaría el mal humor de Sasuke —y, de alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento de que sería esto último lo que empeoraría las cosas. Pero, ella tampoco quería mentirle, _nunca_ lo había hecho, así como él tampoco la había engañado; su relación, pese a tener sus altibajos, siempre había sido honesta. Ino agradecía eso, y Sasuke se sentía a gusto. Todavía recordaba cómo la noche anterior ella, totalmente animada, se había probado un sinfín de vestidos y él, con el ceño sumamente fruncido, se había quejado en voz alta el por qué había necesidad de asistir a esa _«estúpida fiesta»._

El rostro iracundo de Sasuke, junto con el involuntario puchero en sus labios, habían hecho un gran contraste a la apariencia de adulto que él, _recientemente,_ quería tomar frente a ella. La mujer de cerúleos ojos no sabía la razón exacta de la nueva conducta de Sasuke, puesto que había aparecido de un día para otro; pero, aun así, no dejaba de parecerle tierno cada vez que le pillaba probándose las corbatas de _Inoichi-san_.

Por ello, y a pesar de tener en cuenta que también era una _bocazas_ , lo que salió de sus rosados labios fue un:

—Estuvo... he asistido a fiestas más divertidas.

Y, entonces, Yamanaka Ino sintió que había hecho lo correcto al ver la ligera sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño Uchiha.

—Hn, mentirosa.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** Los Genkan [玄関] son áreas de entrada tradicionales japonesas para una casa o un departamento, como una combinación de un porche y un tapete de bienvenida.

* * *

 **Y, ahí tienen. Un SasuIno más a la bolsa, que realmente no tenía mucho sentido XD Solo tenía ganas de hacer una situación entre una Ino adulta y un Sasuke menor, sin necesidad de caer en lo morboso. ¿Y eso? Pues…** **Falta de tiempo XD**

 **Con esto he de contribuir al rincón de Sasuke x Ino** **:D Espero que les haya gustado. Saben que pueden hacerlo a través de un sensual review 7u7**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
